


Swallowing Pomegranate Seeds

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU?, Akechi lives?, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Akira Kurusu, Female Protagonist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Onesided Ryuji/Akira, Other, Persona 5 Protagonist goes by the name Akira, Self indulgent fanfic with fem!Akira and Akechi and just things, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, fear of miscarriage, teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Her fingers were dyed red after she had swallowed the seeds of the fruit. The stains would remain on her fingers, always red. She didn't mind and accepted her fate. Her heart only aching as she cried with a smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I'm on that train ride again, and I'm not coming off it any time soon. Send help, throw me into the rubbish bin. Akira will be used as the name for the protagonist during this story! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME! I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THE PERSONA SERIES. My only thoughts are what I own and those would have made the games go nuts.
> 
> Please read on and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't have let her in. He should have known better then to let this game of pretend go on. Now the pain he feels is the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer time~! I own nothing pertaining to the Persona series. Everything belongs to Atlus!

He's gotten used to sharing his bed.

The realization only hitting him now as he wakes up after a long night that makes his heart beat painfully at the memory.

It had been odd accepting someone in his bed after grown used to waking up alone after he was six years old. Waking up alone in bed had become a normal occurrence, if he didn't count the times the older children at the orphanage would 'prank' him to wake him up. It honestly would be looked at as harassment and obvious intentional harm with how many creepy critters the older children would drop on him.

Not like anyone had cared.

It had only taken a few months and he was so used to having another presence in his bed. His willingness and the short amount of time that took him to accept sharing his bed was shocking.

Was he truly touch straved?

Desperate that the very first person who showed a decent amount of affection was allowed the privilege to share his bed immediately? Akechi wondered if this stemmed from just years of neglect.

Truly a cruel twist of fate considering the person he had slowly began to accept sleeping with was someone he was going to kill…

He had grown used to accepting her arms wrapping tightly around his torso some time in the night. How sometimes his arms dragged her right into his chest as he inhaled the lingering scent of coffee still on her. He began to tolerate how her curly black hair brushed right into his face. How his fingers would absently comb through those raven locks.

Loving how he pressed his face into the crook of her neck or how she pressed hers into his as they both burrowed as deep as they could into the blankets away from the sunlight. The sounds of her whining for three or five more minutes as he tried to wake her up.

Half closed grey eyes and a crooked smile greeting him in the mornings.

Pressing kisses and whispers became a morning ritual.

That very morning of this realization he woke up to an empty bed, Akira not by his side.

Over the time of their relationship he had come to learn Akira was a cuddler. He found himself often waking up in her arms or with her face pressed up against his chest. She didn't like him leaving the bed and had even forced him back for a few more minutes of rest. Even if she woke up early she at least tried to wake him up before leaving the warmth of his bed.

Usually she'd be in the bathroom or kitchen.

Slowly rubbing at his eyes he took quick notice to see her uniform still in a heap next to his own clothes. Her glasses were still resting on his night stand too.

In the kitchen then...

The urge to fall back into bed was tempting, but he had to get up. Eventually he managed to roll himself free of his blankets, grabbing a pair of pants and throwing on a shirt. Once he was presentable did he leave the room to look for her.

He was taking risks doing this...Why was he even doing this? Why was he even allowing himself to do this?

Playing this game of pretend with...

"Akira-chan?"

"Yes?"

There she was.

Smiling from where she stood by the stove, "I was wondering when you'd be waking up. I went on ahead to make us breakfast...Hope you don't mind."

Her raven black hair hung loosely over her shoulders in waves and her grey eyes looked at him, free for him to look a bit closer without her glasses' lenses blocking them with a slight glare. The white loose button up shirt hanging loosely over her form he realized, was his.

The hem stopping mid-thigh giving her just barely a modest cover that made him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he stood beside her before gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She giggled lightly as she leaned up against him, tilting her head back a little, "Ah, did you miss me already?"

"I wouldn't be calling out for you and doing this would I?" he questioned back before sighing, "You never wake up this early..."

"I thought it would do me some good to give us both a head start for the day," the girl in his arms answered before reaching over and turning the stove off, "I got an hour before hopping on the train to beat Sojiro to the cafe and I believe you told me you had to get going to the station before school."

He let out a quiet grunt of displeasure at her words before burying his face into the curve of her neck, "You're wearing my shirt..."

"I don't hear a protest," Akira shot back at him before turning around in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "C'mon. Sit down okay? I'll get the food out."

~~_Can't you see? It's all pretend?_ ~~

Akechi could feel the prickling sensation shoot through him as he loosened his arms on Akira as Loki hissed in his head. Yes, he was just playing a game of pretend with her. In the end this domestic sight would be in ruins and-

"Goro?"

His arms were back around her, tightening around her as he pulled her back into an embrace. “Let’s just stay like this a little while longer."

He can feel her stiffening, but eventually relaxing as her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled her face into his chest, "Okay Goro." Such simple words and easy acceptance that made his chest ache. This wasn't what he truly would anticipate to have happened, but it was happening...And he hated it.

Akira Kurusu was going to die by his hands, this relationship had been doomed from the start.

Yet...

He pulls away briefly before immediately pressing his lips over hers.

He's clinging to this as desperately as he could.

* * *

Akechi Goro wakes up, alone in his bed.

His arms reaching out to touch an empty spot that was once preoccupied with a girl with long raven black hair whose curls often tickled his nose. Whose gray eyes were half open as a lazy smile grew on her face when she sees him awake.

He remembers...

The way those raven black curls framed her pale face with bruises and blood on her cheeks. How those stormy gray eyes went wide as he pressed the muzzle of the gun to her forehead. Blood dripping out of the corner of her lips and...

He's gotten used to sharing his bed with her.

The realization creating a wave of pain he thought wasn't possible. Akechi knew that their "relationship" was nothing more then a game of pretend. That eventually he'd be the one to end it.

With a bullet right through her head.

Rolling over to the now vacant side he can smell coffee still. Even when she hadn't been sleeping there he feels a lingering sense of warmth.

He doesn't even realize he's crying until he has to take in gulps of air. He hasn't cried since his mother had died and the dam of emotions breaks as he can't stop saying her name.

Before he left, Akechi was quick to close her eyes. He couldn't stand how they had stared at him...

With disbelief, surprise...Sadness.

Had looked at him with trust and adoration. Those eyes had been lit with joy everytime she saw him.

No one had accepted him like she had.

It truly wasn't fair.

Her blood would stain his hands and haunt him, forever. Her presence wouldn't leave no matter how hard he'd try to deny she meant nothing to him.

Robin Hood mourning along with him as Loki would lash at him for weakness. How could he be like this when his goal was so close.

She was a sacrifice he had been willing to execute himself by his own hands. Yet she had shot a bullet of her own right through him.

He shouldn't have allowed himself to let her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's desperate for their house of cards to remain standing, even if the foundation will crumple eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL HERE!! This chapter will be a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy. Thank you everyone for showing interest and I hope you continue to read more!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA 5 OR ANYTHING WITH THE SERIES!!
> 
> Only my thought processes belong to me, please read on and enjoy!

A part of her knew their relationship was made up like a house of cards when they decided to pursue it. The cards made of flimsy paper and stacked in a precarious manner despite at how possibly 'pretty' that structure was. That was what their relationship was like to the view of others that knew who they were...

Her friends had warned her about him. Warnings that chime in the back of her mind as she held his hands in her own before leaning forward to kiss him. These warnings are always present, but she can already tune them out to silence as Akechi presses back into her kisses with such force that leaves her breathless.

It's dangerous and it'll cause her pain.

Maybe she has more masochistic tendencies than she thought...

Yet lying in bed with the boy who is plotting out her death by his hands, Akira doesn't push away.

No instead she pulls him as close as she can to her heart and hugs him there to the point he can hear how it beats rapidly for him. Greedy Akira...She's so greedy to have those red eyes stare at her with that shine of love she can see though deceit and lies. Whose hands and fingers run down her naked body that will wield a gun she knows will blast her brains out of her skull. Whose voice cracks a bit and cries out her name Akira almost lets herself believe that they're just normal teenagers in love lost in sexual passion.

In those moments she's just Akira Kurusu and he's Goro Akechi.

Not the popular Detective Prince or the notorious leader of the Phantom Thieves.

They're in a relationship that while running on passion have moments where they can enjoy each other's company. Akechi has a small bit of innocence she sees when they're left alone together that Akira realizes he tries desperately to keep hidden. He likes it when she touches him and he practically shines with happiness when she lets him touch her through hugs and kisses. He isn't as 'perfect' as he tries to make himself be in the public....Akira takes pleasure in learning Akechi does curse and he can't cook at all without one growl of frustration. In each other's company they fall into a sense of routine and that they just fit....

There are times she can close her eyes and just let herself fall into a moment of pure bliss.

To daydream like a normal girlfriend about a future together with him and how happy they will be. 

That her relationship with him isn't made up of cards that will topple over and burn when they finish this 'last' mission. All the kisses, touches and sweet whispers exchanged aren't just one-sided from her. That when he confessed to her that it wasn't just so he could get close to finding out who she really was and beginning to plot her murder. 

That everything about them isn't going to fall and...Disappear.

Akira stares at his sleeping face and lets her fingers lightly trail up the side of his neck to his cheek, smiling a little as he nuzzles into the palm of her hand. Moments like this she feels that their relationship is true. Her feelings for him are returned and that everything regarding the Metaverse is all, but a dream...

Yet...

Akira lets her hand rest on his cheek before leaning forward a bit to kiss him.

"I love you Goro."

She wonders if he hears her?

Does he wake up sometimes in the middle of the night to see her asleep and whispers these words to her too?

In sleep he isn't that 'golden boy' idol that flashes on television with his smile, she can see a boyish innocence that isn't laced with perfection of deceit and lying to appear perfect. In his sleeping face she finds peace in his closed eyes and parted lips, looking like a normal teenage boy who has tired himself out from a long day at school. Not doing interviews and cases or even doing runs with a group he's set on arresting. Akira finds a desire to wake him sometimes by peppering his face with kisses or by more devious means such as slowly sinking down underneath the bed sheets to wake him up with her mouth. Either way Akechi responds by pulling her closer to his chest or even moaning her name before getting enough energy to take her again.

When she's close to him she can hear his heartbeat and she smiles.

Even as she remembers her friends' warning again in the back of her head and her chest hurts knowing that it'll come to an end. She wonders about the what ifs and if there was any other way that she wouldn't have to lose this...

To avoid the hurt and pain that is to come...

But no....Akechi is going to kill her, she knows it...And he will never know that she knows that her death will be by him. The very boy she gave her heart to.

These will be moments she'll cherish in her heart for as long as possible.

Sleeping beside him in a bed, feeling his body warmth and arms wrapped tight around her waist to pull her closer to him. Pressing kisses on his parted lips and forehead as he sleeps to whisper how much she loves him.

Akira ignores the trembling house of cards she knows will fall eventually and closes her eyes, "I love you Goro..."


End file.
